


Energetic

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bobbi is Cool, F/M, Height Differences, Hunter is a Dork, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is a somewhat awkward teenager and Bobbi is, to him, just absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energetic

He really does try to control himself, he does. But she’s is just so damn _beautiful_. Her long flowing hair, her posture as she walks the halls, the way she dresses. Her smile and her laugh lights up the room whenever she enters, and he knows he doesn’t stand a chance, he knows. But when he talks in class and she turns to look at him and he can see she actually listens, he gets so _ecstatic_ , because no one ever really listens to him. He’s just some troublesome kid from England getting bad marks on his assignments, because back home they just did things differently. But she, she listens and sometimes he even feels like she might understand.

~

“Hey Lance, wait up,” a voice calls from behind him, and he knows that voice, he’s spent hours upon hours listening to it, but having it say his name is something he never imagined would happen. He stops and turns around, hell bent on playing it cool, but she’s standing so close to him he has to look up at her and his mind goes completely blank.

“H-hi Barbara,” he finally manages to say. She frowns and he’s sure he’s blown it, that this will be the first and last time she ever says his name.

“Barbara?” she says with a laugh, “come on, only Mrs. Weir calls me that. I’ll lose it if you’re going to be calling me Barbara for the next two months.”

“Two … months?” he says, thoroughly confused, his throat dry. She nods and tucks her hair behind her ear and he really is trying to just focus on what she’s saying, but he’s spacing out, mesmerized by her mouth.

“... should actually have been announced yesterday, but I guess they had to make some last minute changes with the arrival of all those exchange students, because they couldn’t just put them all in one group of course,” she explains as he’s slowly coming back.

“So, erh, is it just the two of us?” he asks.

“No, you’re with me and Mack and that new guy,” she says with a smile and gestures towards the other side of the hallway, where a tall buff looking guy is busy chatting up one of the new Colombian exchange students. He just nods in reply.

“So, come find us at lunch and we’ll talk over our options,” she says as she starts walking towards Mack and the other guy.

“Sure, I-I’ll do that Bobbi,” he says, a big smile on his face, an energetic feeling spreading throughout his body.

It isn’t until he’s standing by his locker 10 minutes later that he realizes that he has no clue what class this project is for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 29.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Lance & Bobbi and the word was "energetic".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
